


Love is Strange for Iron Hearts

by Kiera_Alloys



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Sexuality, Genius Tony Stark, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera_Alloys/pseuds/Kiera_Alloys
Summary: IronStrange fanfiction. Tony Stark and Steven Strange work together on a project, two geniuses thinking alike... and become close.





	1. Meeting of Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



> Intro! Wooh! Tony and Stephen's first meeting!

Tony was tired. Meeting his alter ego was... exhausting, to say the least.  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. He just wanted to check.  
"I am certain, Stark."  
Piercing blue eyes examined every inch of Tony's face. The latter was biting his cheek to stop his emotions from showing- he was certain the newcomer would pick them up. Actually, he was wondering if the sorcerer has mind powers.  
Doctor Strange sat back on the couch facing him, one boot crossed over his knee, wearing, as JARVIS had referred to upon him entering, "odd wizard garnments". Two white streaks ran across his temples. His face was wise and learned. His red cape draped around his shoulders, cuddling him affectionally. The constant noise of swishing and fabric was irritating him greatly.  
The doctor knew what he was up to. His intelligence and wit were a match for the inventor's. He knew what Tony thought, what he was about to say, matching his sarcasm with cold replies. Tony had never met anyone like that. He was Anthony Stark, billionaire, head of the largest weapon industries in the word, lord of Stark tower. And this.. sorcerer, once renowned neurosurgeon, was outwitting him.  
"If Thanos gets the stones... we are all dead." the doctor continued  
Stephen was hot.  
And that was infuriating Tony beyond limits.  
He couldn't take his eyes off the man. Drawing what wasn't shown- the contour of his muscles, the parting off his hair, the folds of his skin, the bags under his eyes. Strange had several hairs that were over said parting. It was taking Tony's self-control to refrain his hand from reachign over the gap and brushign them the other way.  
His heart jolted at the thought of it... a gentle contact, a brush of skin...  
He realised the doctor was watching him intently.  
Shit. He must have let his emotions show.  
"You are thinking what would happen if Thanos came to earth."  
Phew. Maybe the self proclaimed "Master of the Mystic Arts" didn't have mind reading abilities.  
Still, Tony felt that he should be more careful.  
The man leaned forwards, hands on his knees, legs apart, his face waaayy too close to Tony's. The billionaire tried not to blink and compose his face to one of grim neutrality... while repressing the urge to look down.  
"Please, Tony."  
Iron Man blinked. They were on first name basis. And why had his heart skipped a beat?  
"What can we do to stop Thanos, Strange?"  
The doctor grinned.  
"I thought you'd never ask, Stark."  
***

Tony enjoyed working with the doctor.  
He'd given him full access to his workshop, and the two spent long hours working together, hatching plans and nurturing projects. Stephen would come in early in the morning, where Tony was already working away. He'd have a cup of coffee and drop his coat on a specific chair. The cloak would hover over him as the two men worked, sometimes wrapping it's silken folds around Tony's shoulders (much to the latters annoyance) and would only leave when it's owner gave the order (after Tony pleading for twenty minutes, of course). They'd pause for a sandwich at half-twelve, and go back to working until the wee hours of the night- or until Pepper came in and scolded them. Stephen would then say goodnight, before stepping through his portal, leaving Tony wishing he could stay longer.  
Then there were the days when Stephen was tending to his duties. Tony would tinker, alone, then go to bed early, ignoring whatever conferences he had. Sometimes Strange would come in when he was already asleep, much to Stark's disappointment, and come in early the next morning to make up for it. But that extra effort would never replace the long minutes of silence, spent without exchanging witty remarks. Stark even came to miss the Cloak, at times.  
On one such day, they were working on a prototype of an AI that could assist surgery. Strange was extremely helpful, being able to describe the procedures with detail while Tony transcripped it to code.  
"Do you miss being a surgeon?" he asks  
Strange sighed and leaned back on the chair.  
"Not really. Well... I did enjoy it. I was good at it"  
A mixture of pride and melancoly filled his voice.  
"Huge amounts of pressure, though"  
Tony smiled  
"Saving the world is a lot of pressure to"  
The doctor shrugged  
"It distracts you, trying not to die. A million people dying is much more insignificant than one person, in a way. As the Ancient One says "It's not about you"."  
"Now I realise that. All that time in a ward, I wasn't working for myself"  
Tony nods  
"Well, I'm not as philosophical."  
He chuckles  
"I work for me. And save the world for my ego"  
The doctor laughs.  
"You are special, Tony Stark. I was the same... before"  
He splays his hands, and Tony notices a slight tremble in them. He reaches forwards and gently squeezes the left one, trying to keep his heart from exploding. Did Stephen just call him... Special? No no no, he must have misheard.  
Strange's hands were rough, but warm.. to Tony, they felt like the softest cushions. He held it gently, feeling the trace of the veins in his palm.  
"..."  
he pulls his hand away, trying not to look akward  
"You know that feeling when you've completely forgotten that thing you were going to say?"  
Stephen's blue eyes are watching him... so intently... Tony feels warm all over.  
"Yes, I do, actually"  
Tony chuckles to hide his akwardness  
"Great. I'm not the only one."  
he swerves his chair away and returns to coding.

Later that night, Tony was running the events of the day in his mind. That touch of the hand kept playing on loop in his head, obsessing him.  
He stared at the ceiling  
"Stephen...What have you gotten me into?"


	2. Hot Shrapnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen operates Tony, and JARVIS acts as a dating service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I lowered the rating to Teen +, but that will be changed when i progress, if I decide to add some more.. explicit content. Also, the chapters will get longer.  
> Thanks to all those who left kudos! I hope you're enjoying the work!

Stephen shook his head  
"This is a bad idea"  
"It will work"  
He looked down as the man lay down on the sterile surgery table.  
The Man of Iron smiled, and the doctor fels butterflies  
"I trust you"  
"Even thought surgeons aren't meant to act on their own family"  
Strange sighed  
"You'll be quieter when the sedatives go in"  
Family... A lump seemed to form in Stephen's throat  
Tony craned his neck to look at the rack of needles next to him.  
"yeah. My good looks coupled with my wits would be too distracting."  
"I agree, the former wouldn't suffice"  
The man would roll his eyes  
"Whatever you say, Strange"  
The doctor sighed as he put on his gloves. He picked up the syringe.  
"Are you certain?"  
Tony rolled his eyes again  
"Yes, I am, Stephanie, are you chickening out now?"  
The ex-neurosurgeon sighed and brought the syringe closer, trying to keep his hands from shaking.  
Stephen closed his eyes and tried to picture the last time he had tried to operate someone.   
Flashes came back. The ward. They were loosing her. They needed to act quickly.  
But he couldn't do anything.  
his hands wouldn't operate. They were too shaky. He could have saved her.  
He hadn't saved the Ancient One.  
The doctor felt a hand on his arm. A gentle, warm touch.  
"Stephen..."  
he snapped back to reality. He realised he'd almost accidentally pricked Tony with the needle. He pulled the syringe away.  
"Stephen... I trust you, okay?"  
He turned his head, and his eyes met with Tony's beautiful, melted chocolate ones.  
Universes above, he was gorgeous.  
"You can do this"  
Stephen blinked. Tony believed in him.  
"Plus, JARVIS is there."  
A smile broke the millionaire's face.  
He nodded once, and the needle steadily pierced Iron Man's skin, right into the blood vessel on the forearm.  
Tony Stark lay back and closed his eyes as he fell into a sleep-like state.  
Stephen sighed in relief and put the syringe away, examining the body before him.  
Tony was wearing black jeans, but was naked from the waist up. The scar of the Ark-reactor slit his chest with a red windy trail. Stephen spent a few seconds tracing the muscles with his eyes, before concentrating at the task at hand.  
Strange put on a surgical mask before picking up the necessary equipment and held the scalpel over Tony's chest.  
"To the left, Sir." JARVIS instructed  
Strange moved his hand a little to the left  
"A bit upwards, Sir. No, that's too far. 2 millimeters down."  
The doctor nodded, sweat perling on his forehead. He tried to keep his hands from shaking.  
They'd upgraded JARVIS and installed the surgical-aid AI onto him, and Tony had decided to try it out.  
Stephen made a small incision into Tony's chest, slowly; biting his lip.  
This went on for half an hour, JARVIS giving the ex-neurosurgeon intructions. If he had still been working at the clinic, he wouldn't have suffered it, but now, he had curbed his arrogance and focused on the greater task. This wasn't about him.  
Plus, if he made one mistake, Tony's life would be on the line.  
He finally pulled out the piece of shrapnel from Iron man's flesh.   
It was small, a few millimeters long, and had probably been overlooked during the original surgery. But now... with the AI Tony had made....  
No, the AI Tony and HIM had made.  
His heart skipped a beat and he almost dropped the small tweezers. His hands shaking, he held on to it carefully and dropped it into a sterile plastic container. He was shaking all over, sweat covering his forehead. But it wasn't over.  
Once he was done with the rather hastily, a little wonky stitching, Stephen started applying bandages. His fingers brushed over Tony's ribs. He felt hot, but that might just be the stress factor. He could almost imagine, no, feel the softness beneath the gloves.  
"Don't think about that!" he muttered to himself  
"Sir, your heartbeat has dramatically increased, and your body temperature has risen. May I suggest turning down the heating? Or perhaps, the source is of a more direct cause, such as your attraction to Mister Stark?"  
The doctor glared at the ceiling  
"Shut up, JARVIS"  
"As you wish."  
Stephen collapsed into the nearest chair, tossing his gloves into the bin. He untied the mask and tossed that aside too.  
"JARVIS... is he stable?"  
"I thought you instructed me not to talk, Sir."  
"Please..."  
"Yes, Mister Stark's vitals are entirely stable."  
He nods and runs his hand through his hair, making it stick up with the sweat.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"..."  
"JARVIS."  
"Is what obvious, Sir?"  
"My attraction to Tony"  
"I'm afraid I can't say, Sir. You see, Mister Stark does not have the same perception as I, and doesn't have the knowledge of your anatomy I have."  
"...Do you know if the feelings are... both ways?"  
The AI hummed  
"I'm afraid I amn't allowed to let that kind of personnal information go loose. And no, that isn't an answer, I really couldn't tell you regardless of Mister Stark's feelings"  
Strange smacked his forehead and sighed. The AI wasn't foing much to help.  
"If it reassures you, Sir, I have detected signs of what humans know as "flirting" between both of you."  
"..."  
Strange thought, slightly reassured  
"He flirts with everyone, JARVIS."  
"I'm sorry, Sir, I amn't programmed to assist the developping of romantic relationships. I believe Friday may be more understanding than I."  
"..Will you tell him?"  
"No, Sir, I take privacy very seriously, and unles this information threathens Mister Stark's life I shall find no need to report it. My lips are sealed."  
He sighed in relief.  
"Thanks anyway, JARVIS."  
"You're quite welcome, Sir."  
The doctor sat in silence, watching Tony intently.  
"I believe Mister Stark is beginning to wake." JARVIS said at last.  
Strange tensed, and sure enough, the billionaire's eyes flickered open.  
Stephen rushed over- this wasn't proffessional, but he needed to know. He put one hand on Tony's forehead, before moving bare chest, over the heart, checking the pulse.  
"Tony? Tony!"  
"I'm awake, Stephanie, relax."  
The doctor sighed in relief. Why was he so scared? Everything had gone well, JARVIS had told him so.  
"Don't call me that"  
Tony chuckled teasingly, his eyes meeting Stephen's.  
"Sorry, it escaped me."  
He looks down at the bandages, craning his neck.  
"Oof. I'm ready to play in the Mummy."  
"I'm sorry... I did my best."  
Stephen felt the urge to check everything again, concerned, to make sure he was alright.  
"Okay, you're acting like my mom now, calm down"  
The doctor nods  
"You're fine"  
He runs his left hand through his hair again, the right one still pressed against Tony's chest.  
"I know I am"  
Iron Man gave him a heart-throbbing smile. Slowly, he reached up with his left arm, along Strange's, brushing his shoulder, and ran it through the ex-neurosurgeon's hair.  
"You attempting to become a porcupine?" he said, laughing  
Strange was too paralysed to respond. He felt a burning sensation in the lower regions of his stomach. He could swear Tony's heart was racing- or was that his own pulse?  
He mumbled something.  
"What?"  
The inventor frowned.  
"Don't understand."  
The doctor shook his head  
"Yeah, porcupines are my spirit animals"  
Stark laughed  
"Is that why you're such a pain in the ass?"  
"I would hate to interrupt your conversation, Sirs, but Miss Potts has just entered the elevator and would be highly displeased to find you in such an.... inapropriate position."  
Strange straightened, silently blessing JARVIS.  
"He is right. You have work to do."  
He walked briskly out, calling the Cloak, who fondled him lovingly.  
"I will see you tomorrow!"  
In a swirl of a fiery portal, the doctor disappeared.


	3. Salt and Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony have a discussion about ethics and Tony teases Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I got distracted by exams (and watching anime, shhh)! I'll try to be more regular.

Tony laid there, staring at the place where the doctor had left  
"Shit."  
He would lie back, sighing as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Sir, Pepper is here"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll go meet her in a minute"  
The billionaire felt no wish to talk to his ex-girlfriend. So he didn't go meet her.  
The redhead entered the room, and paused when she was Tony.  
"This"  
"What?"  
Tony Stark excelled at looking innocent.  
"Tony, we discussed this."  
"Discussed what?"  
She sighs and gestures around  
"Surgery. Messing with your body. Did you not learn anything with the Arc-Reactor story?"  
"Pep, I'm entitled to do what I want. Plus, it was for a friend... He wanted to try it out..."  
He realised his mistake  
The CEO of Stark Industries crossed her arms  
"A friend?"  
She looks aghast  
"To try it out? Tony, are you using yourself as an experiment again?"  
"I can explain...."  
He sits up  
"No, you can explain, Tony. You've been doing this forever. I told you. This was why I wanted a break up! You don't pay enough attention to anyone. Even yourself."  
"Pep... Steven needed to practice. With Thanos coming.."  
"If Thanos comes, knowing how to do surgery won't save us"  
She sits down on the seat next to the bed.  
Tony sighed and looked at her  
"You need to trust me. Even if we aren't together anymore..."  
He smiled  
"You were always there to keep me in check. There won't always be an easy way"  
Pepper nods  
"I know that but..."  
"Shh"  
He silenced her.  
"This isn't about Iron Man. It's about Tony. And I need this guy on my side. Badly."  
"It's not saving the world, it's saving one man from nothing."  
She frowns, looking down.  
"Because you need him? Or do you want him?"  
He sighs  
"Pep, don't say that"  
She looks up  
"You were always distant after Strange came along. Always working together. Alone, in the workshop"  
"Are you accusing me of being gay?"  
The millionaire's eyes twinkled in mock offense  
Pepper sighs  
"Not necessarily"  
Tony rolled his eyes and lay on his back  
"Maybe I do want him."  
She nods.  
They talked for a while about the old and the new, little and big things, nothing and everything, and Tony was glad this woman had come into his life.

***

Strange was already at the workshop when Stark entered.  
"You know, using portals here is forbidden"  
Stephen shrugs  
"The door was locked. And first time I hear of that rule"  
Tony walks behind him  
"I just made it up."  
"What are you doing?"  
He peeked over the taller man's shoulder, which required him to stand on tip-toes.  
"Huh"  
Strange puts the piece of machinery down  
"I was trying to see if I could implement a defense system that's resistant to magic."  
Tony nods  
"Aren't you a doctor? How d'you know how to do that?"  
Doc shrugs, his shoulder brushing Tony's chin  
"I've been watching you"  
Tony felt a wave of heat submerge him.  
"Alrrriiight. Now I'm creeped out. Do you come here secretly at night?"  
"Sometimes" the doctor admited  
The millionaire tried not to think about how hot that was. The man was secretly with him at night.  
I mean, on different floors, but that was still really close.  
"And what do you do? Watch over me as I sleep?" Iron Man asked, curious.  
"Only when you're injured and worry me"  
Tony's heart almost stopped. A thousand different fantasies flashed through his mind. Strange was worried about him? He watched over him? What if.. What if..  
Stephen cleared his throat, cutting the stream of rather inapropriate thoughts.  
"But if it bothers you, I won't."  
"No you can keep doing it, man. Somebody who isn't JARVIS watching over me? That's cool."  
Stephen looked at him, his piercing blue eyes staring into Tony's heart  
"And Pepper?"  
Tony sighed  
"Annoyed. She reckons we're gay."  
The doctor chuckled but averted his eyes.  
"I thought you'd broken up."  
"Yeah... Just.. lingering feelings." the millionaire blurted out  
Stephen smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
Tony realised his mistake.  
"I mean... We don't love each other. Anymore. It's just so hard to let go of the habit of protection after so long..."  
Stephen nodded and turned around  
"Why do you feel like you need to explain yourself?"  
He moved forward, and Tony felt his personal space being invaded. He looked up at the doctor  
"Stephen..."  
Strange's hands gripped Tony's forearms, and he leaned down. Tony tensed, a warm feeling burning in his stomac.  
"I'm sorry, the doctor muttered, I don't want to stand in between you and your relationships."  
He looked down at the floor, and backed off.  
Tony felt disappointed. He'd been hoping for more  
"That's what you're worried about? C'mon Stephen."  
He stepped forward.  
Strange looked away.  
"I may have overstepped boundaries."  
Tony couldn't hold himself back. He burst out laughing.  
Stephen watched him, a frown on his face, the Cloak flapping.  
"What's funny?"  
Tony leaned on the worktable with one hand, holding his side with the other. He also knew it showed off his muscles.  
He shook his head.  
"You're a wizard. You can create portals and travel dimensions and reverse time, but you're as socially inept as I am."  
Iron man chuckled.  
"Alright, I've had my fun."  
Stephen shook his head from side to side, slowly  
"You are unbearably childish sometimes."  
"Me?"  
Tony brought a hand to his chest in mock surprise.  
"How dare you? Who..."  
"Tony, please."  
"Who's the one wh pratices surgery on me as if I were a barbie doll?"  
"That was your idea"  
A hint of a smile showed on his face though.  
Tony advances, grinning as the doctor backed off and he advanced.  
"Who was the one who got stuck on Everest for being a bad boy?"  
"That wasn't.."  
"Who was the one who cherishes Superman to the point of having a red cape to fly like him?"  
Stephen glared at him, but his back was against the table.  
"I'll have you know that this is a powerful artef..."  
"Who was the one who secretly dreams of being a porcupine?"  
Strange smiled as Tony stepped forward again, not trying to object.  
"Who was the one who got... unproffesional with one of his patients because he was a hot billionaire?"  
Iron Man was now standing directly against Stephen, arms crossed, their noses almost touching.  
The doctor chuckled  
"Now that was you, if I recall correctly."  
"But you didn't object."  
"Do you really intend on proving Miss Potts right?"  
Tony frowned  
"No."  
He chuckles and steps away.  
"But I like playing games."  
Stephen smiled  
"Then let's play together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my (first on AO3) fanfiction! IronStrange or DoctorStark is my favourite Marvel ship (along with ScarletVision, might make one of those)  
> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
